Satellites and aircraft can be deployed to provide various task-based operations, such as military and civilian observation operations, communications operations, navigation operations, weather operations, and research operations. Satellites and aircraft can include various sensors and communication equipment that are used to perform these desired tasks. For example, a weather satellite may include one or more cameras or imaging sensors that can be used to take images of Earth, and communication equipment that can be used to communicate the images to a control system on Earth. An aircraft drone might include cameras for imaging portions of the Earth and relaying those images to a control station or system. Although satellites and aircraft can both be configured to perform specialized operations, difficulties can arise from the movement of the satellites and aircraft in gathering the required data for the required operations. Additional difficulties can also occur for operations due to limited processing, storage, and sensor resources on any given satellite.
Overview
The technology described herein enhances the deployment of applications to physical nodes over multiple provisioning layers. In one implementation, a management service monitors resource use of physical nodes that correspond to a first provisioning layer and determines when the resource use satisfies migration criteria. When the resource use satisfies the migration criteria, the management service may identify one or more applications deployed in the first provisioning layer to be offloaded to a second provisioning layer. Once identified, the management service may initiate deployment of the one or more applications to the second provisioning layer.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. The Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor should it be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.